Union of Antarctic People's Republics
The Union of Antarctic People's Republics (abbreviated UAPR), also called the Antarctic Union, is a constitutional socialist parliamentary republic. Formally known as the People's Republic of Antarctica (12 May - 14 November 2007). Born from the Antarctic Imperial Republic following the Red Revolution of 2007 and the Penguin Civil War (2–12 May 2007), the UAPR is a union of republics, but was commonly referred to as a whole as Antarctica after its continent. The geographic boundaries of the UAPR varied with time, but after the last major territorial annexations of the Ross Ice Shelf,the boundaries approximately corresponded to those of the late Antarctic Imperial Republic. Initially established as a union of four Antarctic People's Republics, the UAPR grew to contain 5 constituent or "union republics" by August 2007: Bellingshausen APR, Wedell APR, Amundsen APR, Ross APR, Polaris APR. History The Antarctic Union is traditionally considered to be the successor of the Antarctic Imperial Republic. The last Penguin Chancellor, Mikhail III, ruled until August 23, 2006 to April 15, 2007. From Apr. 15 to May 2, the predecessor to the Antarctic Union was the Antarctic People's Democratic United Republic, which was an independent country as well as other Antarctic People's Republics at the time (Ross, Wedell, Billingshausen). The Antarctic Union was officially established on May 12, 2007 as the union of the Antarctican republics was finalized. Red Revolution of 2007 Modern revolutionary activity in the Antarctic Imperial Republic began with the March Rebellion in 2007, in which a democratically elected head of government, which was Nikolai Broskovy a person later regarded with corruption. A parliament—the State Assembly—was established in early-April after the Left Revolution, but the Emperor resisted attempts to move from absolute to constitutional monarchy. Social unrest continued and was aggravated during the nation's unnecessary involvement in the Third Great War, by military defeat, and food shortages in major cities. A spontaneous popular uprising in Levitgrad, in response to the wartime decay of Antarctica's economy and morale, culminated in the toppling of the imperial government in mid-April 2007 (Second Left Revolution). The imperial autocracy was replaced by the Antarctic Penguin Provisional Government, whose leaders intended to establish liberal democracy in Antarctica and to continue participating on the side of the Initiative in GWIII. At the same time, to ensure the rights of the working class, workers' councils, sprang up across the country. The Pensheviks, led by Ivan Mikhail Zhukov, pushed for socialist revolution in the council and on the streets. They seized power from the Provisional Government on May 2, 2007 (Red Revolution). Only after the long and bloody Penguin Civil War of 2 May-12 May, which included foreign intervention in several parts of Antarctica, was the new Penshevik power secure. Unification of the Antarctic People's Republics On May 12, 2007 a conference of plenipotentiary delegations from the four republics approved the Treaty of Creation of the People's Republic of Antarctica (PRA) and the Declaration of the Creation of the PRA, forming the People's Republic of Antarctica. These two documents were confirmed by the 1st Congress of Penguins of the PRA and signed by heads of delegations respectively on May 13, 2007. On May 14, 2007 the PRA was recognized by the first major international affiliate - nations of the Maroon Defense Coalition. The intensive restructuring of the economy, industry and politics of the country began in the early days of Penshevik power in May. A large part of this was performed according to Penshevik Initial Decrees, documents of the PRA government, signed by Ivan Zhukov. One of the most prominent breakthroughs was the PER (Penguin Economic Reconstruction) plan, that envisioned a major restructuring of the Antarctic economy based on total electrification of the country. The PER was developed in early-May and covered a 30 to 90 day period. It included construction of a network of 30 regional power plants, including ten large hydroelectric power plants, and numerous electric-powered large industrial enterprises.The PER became the prototype for subsequent PER-FA (Foreign Aid) plans and was basically fulfilled by mid-July. Government and Politics The UAPR's government is a one-party system, ruled by the All-Union Communist Party (UCP), and the party carries out many of the government's day-to-day local functions providing local city governance, labor, care, and education. The government of the UAPR itself has several branches to it: Premier: Ivan Mikhail Zhukov President of the Communist Party: Ivan Mikhail Zhukov President of the Parliament: Ivan Mikhail Zhukov Prime Minister de facto: Alexander Andronicus of Amberconia Deputy Prime Minister de facto: Litha Riddle of Enigmathena Supreme Marshal of the UAPR de facto: Empress Isabella of Aragon Chairman of the Council of Ministers: Aleksey Fedorchenko Speaker of the Congress of Penguins: Dmitri Vorobyov National Defense-Advisory Council: Ramil Yamaleyev, Alsksei Osipov, Viktor Zubkov Minister for Agriculture: Aleksandr Gonorovskiy Minister for Military Affairs: Ramil Yamaleyev Minister for Health and Human Services: Viktoriya Ilyinskaya Minister for Trade and Industry: Aleksei Anisimov Minister for Enlightening: Andrei Osipov Minister Food and Drug: Anatoli Otradnov Minister for Foreign Affairs: Aleksei Slavnin Minister for Interior Affairs: Boris Vlasov Minister for Justice: Sergei Sidelnikov Minister for Labour: Anatoliy Lesnikov Minister of Nationalities: Leonid Kuravlyov Minister for Communications: Alexander Borodyanski Minister of Transportation: Georgi Daneliya Minister of Finance: Vicktor Zubkov Party President (Premier) General Secretary of the UCP: Mikhail Maklyarsky First Secretary of the UCP: Sergey Martinson UCP Secretariat Political Bureau of the UAPR (Politburo) Organization Bureau of the UCP (Orgburo) UCP Audition Commission Party Control Committee Legislative President of the Parliament (Premier) Political Secretariat (Politburo/Secretariat of the UCP) Congress of Penguins Congress of the People's Common Representation (PCR Congress) Judicial Supreme People's Justice of Antarctica: Oskar Sandler Council of Judges Local Supreme Workers' Council (one per city) Local Penguin Councils (Press, Media, Arms, etc., one rep per city to national meeting) August to November 2006 August 22: The Antarctic Imperial Republic is established. Chancellor Mikhail I takes power. 23: The Prussian Federation (PRF) recognizes and admits the AIR. 29: Mikhail I is elected to the PRF governing councils. 31: The Imperial Defense Antarctic Army is established. September Early: Mikhail I gains power and support in the PRF. 11: The AIR records its first foreign aid transaction. 12: Mikhail I elected to Second-in-Command of the PRF. Mid: The Great Expansion Period of economic growth begins. October 9: AIR's first war with the LJ-Krew coalition of nations; End of the Great Expansion Period. 12: LJ-Krew War ends; Prussian Reformist Revolution, PRF government deposed 13: Nordreich coalition established and the beginning of the Nationalist Era in the AIR 29-31: October Massacre, AIR takes minor damages. 31: Martens becomes Kaiser of Nordreich, and de facto leader of the AIR. November to December 2006 November 12: AIR spies are sent into the International Communist Party group for the first time. 13: Mikhail I become Nordreich Intelligence Director. 14: Maroon War begins; Sindorin War begins. 16: Maroon War officially ends. 17: Sindorin War ends with a victory. 21-23: Transitional Period in the AIR, government and constitutional reformations. December 5: Mikhail I dies; Mikhail II takes power. 8: Mikhail II officially crowned and transfer of power finalized. 18: Mikhail II dies 19: Mikhail III takes power; AIR affiliated with the Maroon Defense Coalition. January to February 2007 January 3: Mikhail III withdraws AIR from MDC, because of the actions of Mikhail I upon ICP. 5: The Nationalist Era ends; Transitional Era begins. 6-21: Polarian-Prussian Period. 12-15: Second Great War. 21: Second Nationalist Era begins as AIR is re-affiliated with Nordreich. February Early: Second Nationalist Era ends. 28: Union of Republics Period begins March to June 2007 March 19: Secret War begins with AIR's involvement in the Second Maroon War. 21: Secret War ends; Third Great War begins. 24-30: First Battle of GWIII April Early: Left Revolution; State Assembly established 4-7: Second Battle of GWIII Mid: Second Left Revolution; Antarctic Penguin Provisional Government established; Mikhail III deposed. 15-30: Third Nationalist Era. May 2: Red Revolution; Period of Uncertainty Begins 2-12: Penguin Civil War 13: People's Republic of Antarctica established. 14: Affiliation with the Maroon Defense Coalition for the second time; Transitional and Uncertainty Periods end. 20: The Constitution Act of May 2007 is ratified. Late-May: Vladimir Mikhail (Mikhail IV) takes power in the PRA and gains power in the MDC. June to Present Day June Early-Mid: Peaceful Period Late: Mikhail gains great control in MDC, named Emperor then Imperial Chancellor. 28: Un-affiliated with MDC after internal strifes. July 8: Affiliation and power gains with Sans Pareil. 14: SP goes official. 26: Mikhail becomes Security Director at Sans Pareil and gains great power within it. Late: Internal divisions begin in SP August 1: Peacetime Era begins. 23: PRA celebrates one year. 27: The Ross Ice Shelf is annexed; Ross APR established. September 1: Sans Pareil's divisions become to great and is disbanded; IUTO established later to be disbanded on the 19'''th. '''19: Vladimir Mikhail dies and Ivan Zhukov takes charge. 22-27: R&R affiliation. 28: Norden Verein affiliation begins. October 25: NoV relations severed; Sons of Muspel established soon after. Late: Muspelian Era begins. November 8: Polaris APR established 14: Union of Antarctic People's Republics is established. 21: Muspelian Era ends. 22: Red Era begins. 24: The Constitution Act of November 2007 is ratified, replacing the May 2007 document. Eras and Periods Periods Mid Sept-Oct 9: Great Expansion Period Nov 21-23: Transitional Period Jan 6-21: Polarian-Prussian Period. Fed 28-Mid Apr: Union of Republics Period. May 2–14: Period of Uncertainty Early-Mid Jun: Peaceful Period Eras Oct 13-Jan 5: Nationalist Era Jan 5-Jul 8: Transitional Era Jan 21-Early Feb: Second Nationalist Era Apr 15-30: Third Nationalist Era Aug 1-''PD'': Peacetime Era Late Oct-Nov 21: Muspelian Era Nov 22 - ''PD'' Red Era Category:Nations